teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam and Malia
The relationship between Beta Werewolf Liam Dunbar and Beta Werecoyote Malia Tate. The two were first seen together in Muted when Malia along with Kira, were watching the lacrosse practice They officially met in the episode The Benefactor, after Liam was given the bite by Scott McCall and the pack tasked themselves with getting him through his first full moon. Though Malia was still not in control over her own transformation at this time, she supported Liam throughout the following seasons as he joined the pack and developed friendships with all of its members. In Season 5, it was hinted at Liam possibly having a little crush on Malia during a joke between himself, Malia, and Stiles Stilinski, but ultimately the two were good friends and packmates who always fought to protect and defend each other throughout the many supernatural disasters they endured together. During the flashforwards that took place two years after the defeat of the Anuk-ite, Liam and Malia remain friends and members of the McCall Pack, both as Scott's Betas. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 4= In The Benefactor, after Scott and Stiles' attempts at convincing Liam to join them for his first full moon as a Werewolf failed, Malia and the rest of the pack got together outside the school to discuss their plan to gain his cooperation. Malia immediately refused to share "her basement" with Liam during that night's full moon, forcing Lydia to remind her that since they were going to her grandmother's lake house for the occasion, it was actually her basement. Scott went on to assure her that the basement was hers for the night, and that he and Kira planned to chain Liam to the support beams in the boathouse, so long as they were able to figure out a way to lure him to the house. Stiles argued that he was willing to "chloroform the bastard and throw him in the lake" if it meant Liam wouldn't accidentally kill someone, causing Malia to immediately volunteer to join Stiles to do just that, becoming disappointed when Scott insisted that there would be neither killing nor kidnapping of the newly-turned Beta. After much debate, it was eventually decided that Kira would use her charms as a trickster to get Liam to develop a crush on her and accept her invite to a "party" at the lake house. That evening, after tricking Liam into coming into the lake house and locking him inside, Liam was left with no choice but to listen to the McCall Pack's explanation about their supernatural natures. Malia nodded when Liam asked for confirmation that she was, in fact, a Werecoyote, and when Liam noticed a bunch of chains sitting on the coffee table and asked if they were for him, Malia retorted that they were for her before flashing her glowing blue eyes at him. Bewildered, Liam asked Malia how she did that, and Scott assured him that they would teach him how to do it, but that first, he needed to get through his first full moon. Minutes later, Liam's superhuman sense of hearing became so heightened that he fell to his knees on the floor and began to transform with claws and fangs. Just as Scott and Kira rushed to take Liam to the boathouse to be restrained, Malia began to transform as well and was spirited downstairs to the basement by her boyfriend Stiles to be chained up as well. In I.E.D., In Perishable, In A Promise to the Dead, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, In Dreamcatchers, In Strange Frequencies, In Ouroboros, |-|Season 5B= In The Sword and the Spirit, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, |-|Season 6A= In Superposition, In Sundowning, In Relics, In Heartless, In Blitzkrieg, In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B= In Said the Spider to the Fly, In After Images, In Pressure Test, In Genotype, In The Wolves of War, Trivia * Both are Betas to Scott McCall, with Liam being Scott's first bitten Beta and Malia being Scott's first and only Werecoyote to be in the pack. *There is a chance Liam developed a small crush on Malia during the beginning of Season 5, though it never grew into anything more. **Interestingly enough, Liam also seemed to have a small crush on Kira Yukimura, a fellow former McCall Pack member and Scott's ex-girlfriend in Season 4 which also never developed past the friend stage. *Both had rocky starts to their relationship with Stiles. **Malia, believing Stiles to be partially responsible for her return to human life and blaming him for the secrets she has to keep from her father, punched Stiles in the fact when Stiles reintroduced himself to her when they were both in Eichen House. ( ) **Liam punched Stiles in the face after he aided Scott in holding Liam hostage at the McCall House shortly after Scott inadvertently gave Liam the Bite. ( ) *Liam and Malia have both grown very close to Scott, despite the rough starts to their respective friendships with him. **Scott's Alpha Roar was ultimately what returned Malia back to her human form; though Scott did this to protect her from being killed by her father Henry Tate, who believed Malia to be a mundane coyote who killed his wife and daughter(s), Malia was not initially grateful for this act due to the pain of having to look at her father every day knowing that she killed his wife and daughter. ( ), ( ) **Scott, feeling insecure about Liam's prodigious skill in lacrosse and fearing his title as lacrosse team captain was at risk of being taken, used his Werewolf powers against the then-human Liam during tryouts and subsequently injuring Liam. That evening, Scott defended Liam against Sean Walcott, a Wendigo who was trying to eat Liam, but in doing so was forced to inadvertently bite him to prevent him from falling off the roof of the hospital to his death. ( ) *Both Liam and Malia have struggled over controlling their supernatural sides throughout the seasons. **Liam and Malia both learned to control their respective Werewolf and Werecoyote natures in Season 4, especially during the full moons. **In Season 6A, Malia, struggling with the loss of her anchor Stiles Stilinski after he was erased from reality by the Ghost Riders, lost control and either partially or fully shifted on numerous occasions. In Season 6B, Liam was affected by the fear-inducing powers of the Anuk-ite that he lost control over his anger, and by extension, his transformations, causing him to "wolf-out" on a number of occasions as well. Gallery Boy-girl-teen-wolf-dylan-sprayberry-Favim.com-3160786.jpg|''The Benefactor'' Liam malia and scott perishable.gif|''Perishable'' Teen-wolf 409.jpg|''Perishable'' Liam malia and stiles smoke and mirrors.gif|''Smoke and Mirrors'' Liam and malia smoke and mirrors.jpg|''Smoke and Mirrors'' Liam malia and stiles creatures of the night.jpg|''Creatures of the Night'' Liam malia scott stiles creatures of the night.gif|''Creatures of the Night'' Tw_501_malia_slams_down_liam.gif|''Creatures of the Night'' Stiles-liam-malia-rain.png|''Creatures of the Night'' Tumblr_o23sj8U27o1uduh9go1_400.jpg|''Dreamcatchers'' Liam malia and stiles dreamcatchers.gif|''Dreamcatchers'' Liam and malia tsats.jpg|''The Sword and the Spirit'' Liam and malia sundowning.jpg|''Sundowning'' Liam malia and scott sundowning 1.jpg|''Sundowning'' Liam malia and scott sundowning.jpg|''Sundowning'' Liam and malia sundowning 1.gif|''Sundowning'' Liam and malia heartless.jpg|''Heartless'' Scott hayden malia liam heartless.jpg|''Heartless'' Tw 611 Liam Malia Mason.gif|''Said the Spider to the Fly'' Liam and malia ststtf.gif|''Said the Spider to the Fly'' Tw 613 malia liam woods.gif|''After Images'' 6x13 Raw Talent Liam and Malia.jpg|''After Images'' Liam and malia after images.jpg|''After Images'' Liam and malia pressure test.png|''Pressure Test'' Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Needs Help